Dangerous Love
by Kitsune Gin
Summary: When Sango and Miroku are inhabited by two unknown spiritual masses, no one understands why they can’t seem to keep their hands off each other.
1. The Shrine

**Dangerous Love**

When Sango and Miroku are inhabited by two unknown spiritual masses, no one understands why they can't seem to keep their hands off each other.

**Kitsune Gin: **I'm putting it on the record now that this fic is going to get lemony later on. No one can say I didn't warn you. Keeping that in mind, please try not to have murderous thoughts about me as the story progresses. There is more to these "spiritual masses" than I feel like revealing at the moment. Though if someone guesses what the catch is I promise to spit another chapter out in at most 3 days. I'd tell everyone about this little form of torture I have in store for both them and the characters, but… -shifty eyes- well, I admit that I enjoy having the power of a cliffhanger in my hands a little bit to much.

**Inuyasha: **I'll say. Listen everybody. Don't let her get to you. She has no life. That is why she does this…

**Kitsune Gin: **Hey! Watch it!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I own no characters as interesting as the lovable lecherous monk and the fiery tempered demon slayer he can't resist… at least, none that exist outside my head and laptop. Damn. Also, I got the idea for the plot from somewhere else. So some of that I don't own either. (Hehe, what, you thought I might give the plot away? No, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this.)

**Dangerous Love Part One: The Shrine**

_Will he ever learn to keep his hands to himself _thought Sango as she walked, seething, furiously pink in the face and followed by a cheery Miroku currently displaying a very well-defined handprint across his left cheek. Sango contemplated, and decidedly adjusted her boomerang to cover her backside. Then, turning to see Miroku's seemingly jovial expression, reacted instinctively, and soon after, a matching handprint appeared on his right cheek.

"Now Sango, I was walking innocently enough behind you…" reasoned Miroku.

"Innocently my ass," declared Inuyasha under his beath. He was a few yards in front of them on the path.

Shippo snickered rather loudly from Kagome's shoulder beside Inuyasha. Kagome's face was stiffly facing forward. Somehow, it wasn't as easy to watch Sango and Miroku's little battles when they were aware she was nearby.

"… and you already displayed your displeasure with me for my lecherous hands wandering earlier. Why then, did you attack my person again?"

"I'll tell you why!" began Sango heatedly, "You needed more incentive to think twice before doing it again. I'll be damned if the first time vexed you at all!"

At this, even Kagome had to fight not to laugh. Somehow, she didn't think Sango would appreciate that at all.

"But Sango, you should feel as though I complimented you!" said Miroku, almost exasperated.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Honestly, if my joy at experiencing any part of you body through touch could not be overcome by physical pain, it must be clear that I find you simply infatuating."

"Or that you are _simply _kinky," mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a warning glance, before she could no longer resist the urge to turn around to watch. Simultaneously, she covered Shippo's ears and eyes as well as she could. Things had officially just gotten too mature for the young fox demon.

"Hey!" resisted the little fox demon as he squirmed to free his senses.

Sango's lips twitched slightly before she answered, "Nothing done with such lecherous taste shall ever be considered a compliment by me." She had never taken her eyes off of Miroku.

Miroku could finally think of no way to shine a better light on his behavior, and smirked in silence, thinking.

Angered for some reason, Sango turned around jerkily and said to Kagome, "Where do you sense the jewel shard?"

"In that direction," she said, pointing over her right shoulder to a path that was partially grown over from infrequent use. Trees grew heavily along its borders, and their roots had begun to infringe upon the edges of the empty path.

"Then let's go." Said Sango in a way that suggested the only thing on her mind was business. Of course, there were a few other things on her mind, all centering around a certain monk, but she determinedly kept those to herself and marched on behind Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo.

Sango felt a bit of fuzzy pressure on her ankle and looked down. Kirara had nuzzled her. She thankfully picked up the little fire cat demon, grateful for a distraction from the dangerous turns her thoughts had taken. _It never takes long for me to think warmly of that monk, even after a scene like that. Why is that?_

Miroku was still smirking as he thought to himself about Sango. _She is simply beautiful. I can't get over how adorable she is when she gets angry. I suppose that she really was angry with me though. _His smile wavered momentarily. _I could swear though, that she had almost smiled that once. _This thought had lighted that boyish grin right back into his features.

------------

The path was becoming increasingly darker. The trees had grown more densely further along the path, and the beginnings of the path had long since become a pinprick of light behind them and then disappeared altogether.

As soon as Sango noted this however, dashes of light became visible ahead, and in what seemed like very little time compared to how long it had taken the path entrance to disappear, they came upon a clearing, where a gleaming golden shrine stood, surrounded by numerous golden flower pots. Each flowerpot was brimming with enormous red rose bushes that seemed to each have an unnaturally large number of flowers. The clearing was breathtaking, but something seemed odd.

"That path looks as if no one has used it for ages, yet this clearing looks as though it has been tended to with great care." Said Sango in an awed voice that seemed almost ashamed it had questioned the clearing.

"I sense a strong spiritual presence here." Said Miroku clearly, "I think that it is the reason the trees have not overtaken this shrine. It's keeping them back. It does seem to allow those roses to flourish unnaturally well, though."

"I sense it to," said Kagome, "but the presence of the shard is overpowering it. It's quite close. In fact, it is in the shrine."

"I thought I sensed a demonic presence earlier…" thought Miroku aloud.

"You did," said Inuyasha flatly, "I can smell it. It must be in the shrine."

"Odd," said Miroku, "the spiritual presence must be veiling some of our senses. It must be very powerful."

"I don't know if I like the idea of going in there…" began Kagome.

"We don't have a choice now do we," said Inuyasha, irritated. "The only way we will get that jewel shard is to follow the demon in. It isn't as though that spiritual thing has started attacking us."

"That's true," contemplated Miroku, "It doesn't seem to be a violent spirit."

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" said Inuyasha headedly. The delay was testing his patience.

"Alright Inuyasha," said Kagome, exasperated, "we just prefer to think things through and not get into things completely blind. We still don't know what's in there though."

"It can't be helped Kagome," said Sango, "The senses we have to sense demonic presence have been veiled and we can no better prepare ourselves now. Unless you can tell us something we don't know."

Kagome scrunched up her face in concentration, but to no avail. She grudgingly nudged Inuyasha forward and followed. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, who had just transformed into a much larger and more menacing figure and was now carrying Shippo on her back, followed them into the shrine cautiously.

The shrine was dimly lit and eerie inside. The walls were still golden, but without the light of the sun bouncing off of them, they lost most of their luster. The ceiling formed a dome, and two masses of golden glittery substance circling each other in the dome's center. These two substances were the source of light that dimly lit the shrine.

Before the group had had time to admire the scene however, an angry spitting and hissing sound was heard in the far corner of the room. As their eyes adjusted to the light, a gigantic snake demon became visible to them. Its eyes were red and bloodshot, and its green scaly coils swept the floor threateningly.

The snake now began to sway its head close to the dome ceiling, analyzing the group before it, and calculating its next move. It was waiting to see how his opposition would react.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga, Sango readied her boomerang, Miroku clenched his staff firmly in his hand, Kagome drew an arrow to her bow, and Kirara barred her teeth. Any one of them could most likely have taken the demon out on their own, but the group had learned that first appearances weren't everything, and they weren't taking any chances.

"Sango," said Inuyasha, "do you think you could throw an attack at it? I want to see how it reacts before any of us approach it."

"There isn't enough room to throw my boomerang in here," said Sango regretfully as she turned to face Inuyasha, "but if you are uneasy about its behavior I can tell you why it isn't attacking. You must smell the blood by now, and I can tell that it isn't from any victim. That demon has already been injured. I suppose it came in here to hide and bide its time."

Sure enough, a large gash was bleeding freely a few feet below the snake's head. Inuyasha momentarily cursed himself. He had smelled the blood, but hadn't thought much of it. A demon like that normally carried the scent of blood, both demon and human, with it everywhere.

"The shard is embedded in the demon's forehead." Said Kagome.

"Then I guess I'll just have to dig it out then, won't I…" said Inuyasha as he cracked the knuckles in the hand he was not using to hold the Tetsaiga.

Before Inuyasha had approached the snake demon though, it had finally picked a target. Fangs exposed and ready to sink into her flesh, it had lunged toward Sango.

Sango wasn't ready. She'd been distracted when giving Inuyasha her input and before she had time to properly grasp her boomerang, the demon was mere yards away from her. Still attempting to swing her weapon in time, the young demon slayer readied herself for a hard impact, but before it came, Miroku had brought his staff swiftly down on the snake demons neck, decapitating it.

Before Sango had time to look upon Miroku and thank him for saving her life, she received a blow in the stomach that knocked her to the ground on her back, and Miroku, who seemed to have received a similar blow in the back, fell on top of her. The entire shrine grew brighter instantly.

**Kitsune Gin: **-grins- Heh, and now my fun begins. -suppresses maniacal laughter-

**Inuyasha: **-scoots away, slowly-

**Kitsune Gin: **Well, after this chapter I'll probably be writing a lot while I'm in school, because well, what else would I do there?… Oh, wait, you say I'm actually supposed to study in school? What a foreign concept! Anyway, since I'll be doing some writing there, my friends will be adding to these little chats, and if I really abuse my privileges as authoress, they may end up locking me in a closet and hijacking the fic. I tell no lies. They would do it, and thoroughly enjoy it too.


	2. The Voices

**Dangerous Love Part 2: The Voices**

**Kitsune Gin: **Ok, so I got this chapter out much quicker than I thought I would… what can I say, nothing encourages a writer like realizing people are actually reading her work. So, I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter for helping me to get rid of my writers block. I've had the affliction for so long that I don't remember the last good bit of writing I got out.

"Are you both okay?" asked Kagome from beside them.

"I think so…" said Sango before she began to turn red with embarrassment. Under the pretense of putting his hand down to pick himself up, Miroku's hand was undeniably close to her backside, though if he was touching her or not was not visible to Kagome or any of the others.

Sango quickly pulled herself up into a sitting position from under Miroku, and asked while her face was still burning red, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," said Kagome, "but those two lights just flew at you right after Miroku killed the demon. I don't see them anymore, but this place is completely lit now even though there is no place for light to come in but the doorway."

Sango glanced around the shrine. Kagome was right. This didn't interest Sango anymore. In the process of glancing over the shrine, she stole a glance at Miroku, smiled to herself, and whacked him over the head with her boomerang.

"Owww! What was that for, Sango?" he cried a little too loudly.

"Please, Houshi-sama, I think you know what that was for. Don't whine about it. Just keep your hands to yourself, okay?"

"You were right there under me. Don't blame me. Blame this accursed hand. I thought you might enjoy it though…"

Sango began to redden.

Kagome felt a small surge of pity for the monk. True, he should really learn to keep his hands to himself, but Kagome was pretty sure that Sango showed no mercy when she hit him.

The next moment however, Kagome blanched. Sango had covered her mouth as though embarrassed and turned away to hide her face. Even Inuyasha, clueless as he was at perceiving anything involving emotion, raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should grab the shard," said Sango weakly, "and return to the village. Didn't you say you had one of those test things tomorrow, Kagome?"

"Yeah, not that I haven't missed plenty already…" admitted Kagome.

"This was the last bit of suspicious activity that we had heard about," said Inuyasha, "I don't think it would be a problem if you took one day to go back to your time."

"You're just saying that cause we're out of ramen," accused Kagome, "but if I go, I should stay for more than a day. I'll have a lot of catching up to do."

Inuyasha said nothing. He just walked over to the dead demon and casually dug the shard out of its forehead with his claws and tossed it to Kagome.

"Ewwww," said Kagome, "don't think you could have washed this first?"

"You get to go home and take one of those bath things anyway," said Inuyasha.

----------

Sango had snuck off once they reached the village. She needed some time to think, and she kept getting distracted. She didn't know where she was going, but when she absent mindedly pushed her way into the edge of the forest, she stopped and realized that it was as good a place as any.

Sitting down, she began to attempt to clear her head. _Why can't I stop thinking about him…?_

_He was acting strangely on the way back. I mean, the five times he groped me are nothing new, though that was a bit much, even for him. He did have that dreamy look in his eyes. I wonder if he was thinking about me…_

Sango quickly chastised herself. Those were not helpful thoughts, but she had been trying to figure out what was on her mind. Still, she felt she had to be careful and not let her thoughts wander too far.

_No, it wasn't the look that bothered me. He seemed to be acting as if he were… intoxicated? It wasn't just the far off look. I had to tell him a million times pay attention to where he was going because he kept drifting in odd directions, and when we stopped for lunch he kept eating things that weren't exactly food…_

To say the monk had been unaware was an understatement. He'd kept picking up things like pebbles and grass after setting his food down and absentmindedly placing them in his mouth only to spit them out in a surprised manner. His gaze rarely left Sango.

There was a rustle coming from the bushes Sango herself had pushed through to get there. In a moment, Miroku appeared.

Miroku smiled to himself. _What luck! _He thought.

"Houshi-sama…" began Sango. _Damn. _She thought. _There won't be any thinking straight while he is around._

"_Oh, let him. You do love him, after all."_

Sango suddenly became alert, and carefully gave her surroundings a one over. She knew she'd heard it. The voice was light and feminine, yet powerful. It certainly hadn't come from Miroku.

"Did you hear that, Houshi-sama?" asked Sango.

"Hear what, my dear Sango?" asked Miroku with an air of suspicion. He hadn't heard a thing, but the monk knew to trust Sango's physical senses more than his own.

Sango raised an eyebrow. The voice had been quite clear.

"_He can't hear me. Only you can._"

_Oh my gods! _Thought Sango. _I'm hallucinating!_

The voice laughed lightly. _"Don't worry. Just consider me an audio enactment of your subconscious desires. There's nothing to be afraid of."_

Miroku was becoming concerned. Sango was always level headed. She didn't seem that way at the moment.

_Oh my gods! _Sango began to think continuously. _Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!_

The voice laughed again with slightly more vigor. _"You might want to calm down a little and explain your behavior to the monk. Go ahead and think you are crazy if you insist, but I know you want to keep up good appearances with the monk."_

Sango of course denied it to the voice, (a/n, haha, first sign of insanity, caring what the voice inside your head thinks) but she had to admit there was a bit of truth in what she, well, Sango assumed it was a she, said. Sango didn't want the monk, or anyone else for that matter, to have reason to think she was crazy.

"Never mind Houshi-sama," Sango recovered, "I must have just imagined it."

At this, Miroku raised his eyebrow. It wasn't like Sango to just imagine things.

_Ah! _Miroku thought as he lost focus when Sango had turned so her back was turned to him. _Her bottom looks so appealing again! _At this he approached Sango and began to extend his right hand toward her backside.

_"No! No! No! Chivalry is dead to you, isn't it?"_

Miroku stiffened, stopping mid-stride, and quirked his eyebrows up in surprise and confusion. That voice had a masculine quality to it. Sango couldn't have been the one speaking. Besides, the sound of the voice seemed to be coming from all around him. Sango hadn't heard a thing. He could tell. She hadn't reacted to the voice in the slightest. Also, given the current situation, he could only assume that the voice was talking to him.

_Where did that come from? _Thought Miroku.

_"Use some common sense. She didn't hear me, so I must be in your head."_

_Oh yes. _Thought Miroku, cutting the voice off. _I'm the only one hearing a disembodied voice. That is a very comforting thought._

_"Touché, I'll give you that one. Still, I know infinitely more about courtship than you. Do something sweet. For instance, you could put your arm around her shoulder and ask what she is thinking."_

_But! But! _Thought Miroku. _I want to grope her._

_"Well forget it. I want you to woo her, and I'm not shutting up until you do._"

_It won't work. _Retorted Miroku. _She won't respond to that any better than me groping her, and that way, I won't get to have any fun at all._

_"Woo the girl. You won't get anywhere trying to feel her up all the time. Women love to be wooed. Just try it."_

_Fine! _Thought Miroku in a childish tone. _I'll prove to you it won't make a difference._

With that, Miroku strode over to sit down next to Sango, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "Sango, my darling, what are you thinking?"

Sango stiffened under his arm. This was unusual, and she had been taken off guard. Was she supposed to slap him? He technically hadn't groped her, but she wasn't sure that she felt this was necessary either.

_"Oh let him. Must I remind you again you love him?"_

_Hey now, I never said anything about that._ Sango reminded the voice.

_"You don't have to tell me these things. I know them already."_

Sango didn't feel like arguing with the voice at that moment, and besides, Miroku really hadn't done anything wrong, she supposed. So, instead of acting on impulse and slapping the poor monk, Sango leaned into his shoulder and said, "nothing important really."

_"I told you."_

_Knock it off. _Thought Miroku. _No one likes a show off._

_"Need I remind you to enjoy the lovely lady in your arms?"_

_Oh, right. _Thought Miroku, and began to slide his hand on her shoulder down.

_"That hand better be stopping at her waist."_

_Must you ruin always my fun? _Thought Miroku, letting his hand stop above that backside he admired so often.

_"From what I've seen, I'm doing you a favor."_

_Must I remind you to let me enjoy the lovely lady in my arms? _Thought Miroku with a slight air.

_"Touché again."_

"Sango," began Miroku, "has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

_Ha! _Thought Miroku. _You aren't the only one who knows how to woo a lady._

_"That's good to know, but you might want to pay more attention to Sango than me at the moment."_

Obviously, Miroku couldn't see the voice, but he had a feeling if he could, the voice would be smirking.

Sango reddened, and she couldn't help but think. _Where did that come from?_

_"Learn to accept a compliment and be gracious. I tire of having to point simple things out to you."_

For once Sango didn't disagree with the voice. She realized she had lost her head for a moment when Miroku had said that.

Sango turned her head so she was facing Miroku and said, "th-thank you, Houshi-sama."

For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, forgetting completely that they had been driven to the intimacy by voices in their heads. All they knew and saw was the other. Then, slowly, they came together into a soft, chaste kiss.

When they came apart again, each asked the other a silent question with their eyes. Both wondered if they had just imagined it, and even more so, if the other wanted more as much as they did. They responded by coming together again, this time more forcefully.

Sango felt the hot, wet smoothness of Miroku's tongue against her lips, asking permission to enter. She parted them, throwing caution to the wind, and they both began to battle for dominance within each other's mouths. Miroku pulled Sango closer to himself by her waist, wanting to feel the heat emanating from her body and above all, desiring closeness with her.

Finally, the two had no choice, and they were forced to break apart to take gulps of air. Breathing heavily, they parted only slightly, and began to examine the other's eyes once again.

_I want more of him. _Thought Sango.

_"Then invite it."_

Sango, however, did not need to be told. Taking Miroku's hands form her waist into her own, she laid herself down on her back, pulling him on top of herself. Miroku suspended himself over her with one knee on both sides of her body, entwining his fingers with her own and placing both of their hands behind her head.

They came together once more into a passionate kiss, beginning the battle for dominance once more.

Sango felt the roots of the tree nearest them under her, but she cared nothing for this trivial discomfort. All that mattered was that she didn't part from Miroku. When they came apart again for gulps of precious oxygen, panting heavily, however, Miroku realized the obvious infringement upon Sango's comfort.

Not being able to bear the thought of even a moment of separation, he placed one hand under her neck, the other under the small of her back, and moved her a few feet to the left in a slightly awkward heat.

This slight touch awakened a hot, aching, yet pleasurable sensation in her lower abdomen. She suddenly needed even more of him as her hair began to stand on end all over her body, and her breath became even shorter.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped.

Miroku gave Sango all of his focus, despite his own labored breathing, both shocked that she had used his name, and ready to do whatever he could to please her.

"Touch me," Sango gasped again, "…touch me…everywhere."

Miroku smiled lovingly down at her, and quickly complied. He lowered himself slightly, and began to scatter light kisses from her hairline, down her jaw line, over her neck, and what he could reach of her shoulders. He simultaneously shifted his weight to his right side, taking his left hand and running it down her neck, over her shoulders, down her back, and, for his own pleasure, to her bottom, which he gave a light squeeze. He then continued administering his kisses, while he worked his hands through her robes to trace small circles on her skin.

A soft moan escaped Sango's lips, and she felt Miroku smile as he placed a kiss along the concave section of her throat.

"Sango! Miroku!" a voice could be heard calling in the distance, but the two were too absorbed in each other to pay the sound much head, if they even heard it at all.

Then, the greenery they both had entered through began to rustle.

The two still were not awakened to the outside world as the owner of the voice pushed through to their tiny clearing.

"Sango!" he yelled, "Miro… oh!"

Even as completely drawn into each other as they were, they could not ignore him now.

"Shippo!" cried Sango as she and Miroku drew apart.

As much as it pained him to do so, Miroku pulled himself off of Sango to allow room to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry!" cried Shippo, "I didn't know you wanted to be alone! I can go back! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, Shippo, It's fine." provided Sango, "Miroku will take you back. I'll be along in a minute."

Miroku gave her a questioning glance, but she nodded to him, conveying her apologies and wishes that he do what she say.

Miroku consented, and took Shippo back to the hut they would all share with Kirara, and Kagome and Inuyasha when they returned.

Sango quickly found her way to the cold stream she knew was located nearby with the few belongings she had taken with her upon sneaking out of the village. She hurriedly splashed cool water all over her face, and deciding that was clearly not enough, stripped off her clothes and pulled her hair up to quickly immerse herself in the water before coming out and drying herself to the best of her ability before replacing her garments.

Finally, she pulled out the water skin she had in her bag and filled it to the brim.

In a few minutes, she had joined Miroku, Shippo, and a sleeping Kirara

"Here," she said to Miroku and inconspicuously slipped him her water skin, "that is from the cold stream. I'll stay with Shippo while you use that for whatever purpose you may need."

Miroku, sweating profusely, took the skin thankfully and hurried out of the hut.

He came back, a few minutes later, significantly wetter than before, and took Sango into his arms from behind, letting his hands rest on her waist.

"Miroku," Said Sango quietly, "not in front of Shippo. You know he is too young."

"This will be fine for me for tonight," he said, "We can go to sleep now. I for one would not mind never being separated again for the rest of our lives."

----------

"Now," began Kagome's literature teacher, "Since we have finished the last unit with today's test, I would like to allow each of you to check out one of my copies of these collections of ancient Buddhist myths. If you study all of these thoroughly, you should be able to do well on our next unit."

"How did you do on the test Kagome?"

"Not to bad," said Kagome, "all things considered, I think I did pretty well."

"Yeah, it can't be easy catching up like this all the time."

"No, but it looks like I can work from home on a lot of my classes. Like this one. Now I can just take home the book and study."

"Absolutely, you should do that. You need to concentrate on getting 100 better so that you can make it back for when it really counts."

**Kitsune Gin:** Wow, that was a really fun chapter to write. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that Miroku would be the type of guy not to worry too much about his sanity and just argue with the disembodied voice he is hearing in his head. I'm sorry I had to make that scene with Sango and Miroku a fluffy teaser, but everyone will know why later. I put a hint or two for my plot twist into this chapter. Muse about it on your own, but I think I came up with a pretty believable one that no one will guess unless they happened to have seen where I got my inspiration. Still, I'd like to hear back from everyone on what you think, so reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Caught Up

**Dangerous Love Part 3: Caught Up**

**Kitsune Gin:** I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this fic again, especially those of you who have left reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own them, not a one. Maybe one day, when my plans to take over the world kick in…

-----------

"Good morning beautiful," said Miroku, fawning over Sango as she woke up in his arms. He lifted his right hand to stroke her hair, and then lift her chin to give her a light kiss.

Sango's heart gave a flutter. She doubted she'd ever get used to waking up to this.

"You're a hopeless romantic you know," she teased, adding an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"Alas," said Miroku, "it is a side effect."

"Of what?" asked Sango, raising her eyebrow.

"Being in love," said Miroku, and he then placed another kiss on her forehead.

Gentle warmth enveloped Sango. She would never tire of hearing him say that. She smiled as she remembered the previous day. They had, for lack of a better word, frolicked throughout the entire village, receiving countless smiles from the villagers and Shippo.

Then, a new idea came into her head. She lifted both her arms to place them around his neck and pulled herself both closer to him and up to his level.

"I love you too," she said before she pulled him into a heated kiss.

This time however, she pulled away in a matter of seconds, allowing their warm breath to spread over each other's faces.

"You know," said Sango sensuously as she wrapped her leg around his back, "I think we've been taking this far too slowly."

--------

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, slightly aggravated, "I told you already that if I came back early we had to take all the work for my classes."

"But it's all so heavy…" mumbled Inuyasha as he hurled Kagome's bag up and over the side of the well. The bag was shortly followed by Kagome and himself.

"Well," said Kagome, "it was either that or another week in my time so I could get ahead at school."

"Alright, I get it," said Inuyasha irritably, "that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Ok," said Kagome, "I know how to compromise. I'll leave all but my lit book here and I'll just study the rest when we come back to the village from time to time."

Inuyasha smiled, then raised his eyebrows while sniffing the air and twitching his ears.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing really," said Inuyasha, "something just smells a bit off."

"Like what?" asked Kagome.

"I can't tell." Said Inuyasha, "it's too far away, but I know it's in the village."

"Then we'd better get going."

With that, Kagome allowed herself to be lifted onto Inuyasha's back. Soon, they were in the village, and Inuyasha's ears and nose were twitching like mad.

"That can't be right…" Inuyasha thought out loud to himself.

"What! What can't be right?" asked Kagome nervously as she slid from his back.

"I'm not sure yet. Just follow me."

Inuyasha was beside himself. The smell, it was everywhere. There had to be an area of greater concentration somewhere, but the scent was so strong he was being pulled in all directions.

Then, he caught it. The scent was rising from a hut near the center of the village.

"Come on," said Inuyasha, jutting his chin in the direction of the hut, "we need to go check that out."

Kagome followed his gaze to the hut and nodded.

Inuyasha's ears twitched again. "Kagome, you don't have to do this with me. I can handle it."

"Are you kidding?" Kagome nearly yelled, "No, I'm going with you. You have no idea what you are going to find in there."

"Oh no," said Inuyasha, trying to send her a message with his eyes, "I have an…"

"I said forget it!" Kagome really yelled this time.

"Okay, okay, but it isn't like that."

"Inuyasha," she said irritably, "I'm coming. I don't care what it is."

"But…"

"Inuyasha, SI..."

"NO! No! You can come okay!"

Kagome smiled and motioned her hand toward the hut as if to say, 'after you.'

Inuyasha looked to the sky, asking why, and walked over to the hut in a manner that Kagome thought was rather careless given the situation. Then, Kagome blanched, Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha! What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you want whatever is in there to know we are coming?"

"Yes Kagome, I really, really want them to know we are coming in."

"That's it! You've completely lost your mind!"

Inuyasha began to laugh.

"What! What is so funny?"

"It's just," Inuyasha choked out, "you're sitting here, saying I'm crazy for letting them know we are here, and you are yelling at the top of your lungs."

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, "kick that door in and pray that I don't use that little word on you so many times you can't stand for 24 hours!"

That sobered Inuyasha up fairly quickly.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, praying mentally as he was instructed, "you really want to look away when I kick through this door."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, gritting her teeth, "kick down the damn door."

Inuyasha raised his eyes to the sky, asking why again. Then, he kicked in the door and averted his own eyes.

"Oh my gods! My eyes!"

Kagome had screamed when she saw what was behind the door. There were Miroku and Sango, horizontal, half naked, and with Miroku on top. Kagome had covered her face and turned around, walking quite clumsily.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome in pure fury as she stumbled over a rock, "you can take care of this, and when you are done explaining to our friends why you walked in on them, you are going to have to deal with me. I'll be waiting."

Inuyasha cringed, still determinedly staring away form the couple and trying not to think about how many sits he was going to get for this, then said, "Ok you two, use the next minute to get presentable. I need to talk to you."

"Ok," said Sango out of breath, "Inuyasha, can't you take a hint and get out of here?"

"Sango," sighed Inuyasha, "trust me when I say there is nothing I would like more than to leave right now."

Sango crawled out from under Miroku, tossed him his clothes, and dressed herself quite huffily. Miroku dressed slightly more passively, though still not bothering to disguise the glare he was sending toward Inuyasha even after he had turned around.

"Come on," pleaded Inuyasha when he had turned to see their faces, "you don't really think I wanted to see that? I didn't even see anything."

Both Sango and Miroku responded with cold stares as they sat in the farthest corner, holding each other in their arms. It was obvious neither was very happy with him.

"I swear, I had a really good reason." Inuyasha pleaded in self defense, "I smelled Sango when I came back through the well."

The cold stares slackened slightly. They hadn't become sympathetic, but their faces now held an air of curiosity. Inuyasha took this as a good sign and continued.

"Well, I couldn't tell what it was at first," he continued, "but it wasn't right, so I told Kagome we should check it out. I followed the scent here, and I finally realized what it was. The thing is, it still doesn't make sense. I mean, it shouldn't be possible."

"Inuyasha, what in Buda's name are you talking about?" asked Miroku.

"Sango," he provided, "right now she smells so… what's the word for it… fertile? Yes, she smells fertile, so fertile that it's inhuman. It isn't even demonic. I can't explain it."

"Inuyasha," said Sango skeptically, "you can't mean that…"

"Yes Sango, I really can," said Inuyasha matter-of-factly.

"But, what does that mean?" asked Miroku.

"It means," explained Inuyasha, "that Sango can't do anything like what you were both up to just now until she is back to normal."

"Wh-what?" stammered Miroku.

"Miroku, think about it for a minute," reasoned Inuyasha, "We don't know exactly what this means, but I can tell you that if she got pregnant it wouldn't be a normal pregnancy."

Inuyasha stared from Sango's face to Miroku's and back. Sango looked confused, and slightly scared, while Miroku seemed confused, concerned, and slightly disappointed.

"Look," said Inuyasha, trying to be both sympathetic and informative, "if I had to guess, a pregnancy for the both of you right now would mean a litter that even demons haven't seen the likes of, and a human couldn't survive that labor."

"Well," said Miroku in a joking manner as he tried to lighten the mood, "it is true that I have never felt more potent, but…"

"Miroku…" Sango whimpered into his side.

Miroku stared down at the love of his life in his arms. Her eyes were squinted and streaming tears as she clung to him for what comfort he could provide.

"Sweetheart," he said soothingly, kissing the soft tresses of her hair, "I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you. I love you."

Sango clung more tightly to him still and sobbed into his chest, "It isn't only that. I wanted to be with you too, Miroku. I still do. I love you so much."

With that, Miroku parted her from him only slightly enough to draw her lips up to meet his.

Inuyasha took this as his cue to leave, which he did readily and thankfully. Soon however, he realized what leaving Miroku and Sango meant for himself.

"Alright," he thought aloud anxiously, "where to find Kagome?"

He sniffed the air. It still reeked of Sango's fertility, but he sniffed a little bit of Kagome's scent in there too, which he was able to use to find her leaning against a tree just outside of the village.

"Kagome…?" he began tentatively.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha was slammed face first in the ground with tremendous force repeatedly.

"Damn it Kagome," said Inuyasha, cringing as he brought himself up into a sitting position, "did it ever occur to you that I had good reasons for what I just did?"

"Oh," seethed Kagome rolling her eyes, "because walking in on Sango and Miroku, which in retrospect seems obvious you did on purpose, is the most innocent thing and makes me think you had the best intentions."

"I know how it looks Kagome," pleaded Inuyasha, "but trust me. If I hadn't done anything, things would have gotten really bad. Sango could have died."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kagome, still seething, but wanting to hear the explanation that could get Inuyasha out of _this_ hot seat.

"If they had had sex just now, Sango would be pregnant."

"Inuyasha," Kagome nearly yelled, "believe it or not pregnancy is not a disease, and if Sango and Miroku weren't willing to have a child yet, which I seriously doubt, at least on Miroku's side, they wouldn't be having sex. I mean, they don't even know what birth control is!"

"What?" asked Inuyasha, sufficiently distracted by this birth control thing from the future.

"It's something that stops a woman from getting pregnant when she has sex," explained Kagome, "but that isn't the point right now. If they wanted to, it isn't any of your business if they have a baby."

"Kagome," Inuyasha began pleading again, "I know that. The thing is, she wouldn't have had just one pup. Judging from the smell of her, she would have had hundreds, if not more. Her body wouldn't have been able to take that."

It was Kagome's turn to be confused, "What do you mean hundreds? That isn't possible."

"Well," provided Inuyasha, "it isn't supposed to be, but I know what I smelled."

"Did you tell them all of this?" Kagome asked, sudden feelings of worry for her friends enveloping her.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, "Sango was a little shaken up."

"I'm going to check on her," Said Kagome, determined to help her friend as she stood up heading toward the hut, then, a sudden thought struck her and she turned to face Inuyasha for a moment.

"I guess I'm sorry for all the face plants just now," she apologized, "but if you ever pull a stunt like that again without giving me proper warning, I swear…"

Kagome let her voice trail off for effect.

"I tried to tell you!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "but you wouldn't let me! You just assumed I wanted you to run and hide while I took care of a demon or something. It isn't my fault you wouldn't let me tell you."

Kagome let Inuyasha rant as she walked steadily away from him toward the hut. She knew he wouldn't stop arguing about the whole mess for days if she let him, and finding our if Sango was ok was more important right now.

"Sango?" Kagome said softly as she entered the hut, "Sango, Inuyasha told me everything, and I wanted to come and check on you."

Kagome's gaze found Sango, still being held in Miroku's arms in the corner they had been in when Inuyasha had left them. Miroku was stroking her hair and back, doing his best to comfort her. While her sobs had stopped, Kagome could tell Sango was appreciative of these affections, as she still clung to him tightly.

"I've got her Kagome," said Miroku thankfully as he stared down at his love in adoring kindness, "you don't have to worry. I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked concerned.

"It's okay Kagome," said Sango weakly, "Miroku is all I need right now."

---------

**Kitsune Gin: **Ok, I'm sorry this took so long, but we had a storm and my internet was down. It was all very horrible being without the internet for so long, but I'm back now, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Shocking Discovery

**Dangerous Love Part 4: Shocking Discovery**

**Kitsune Gin: **Ok, I can't take it anymore. The twist to this plot is causing a repeated pun that I don't get to share with anyone so that all I get to do is giggle to myself. I know, it is a small, almost insignificant thing, but it drives me up the wall a little bit. I also came up with a whole other way to work something very satisfying (well to me anyway) into the plot. So, now everyone gets to find out why specifically our two lovebirds are acting strange…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of them, unfortunately. If I did, does anyone honestly think, judging by some previous chapters, that I would allow certain characters to so stubbornly not be together?

**Warning: **This chapter contains large amounts of lemon content. If you don't wish to read this, skip down to the next sorry division.

--------

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. She hated not being able to do anything for her friends. It was all too much for her to think on by herself. She'd found Shippo shortly after leaving Sango in the arms of Miroku. Despite her motherly nature, she couldn't take care of the little fox like she normally would.

"Shippo," she'd said, "could you maybe go stay with Kaede for a while. I don't think Sango would mind if you took Kirara. We probably won't be leaving the village anytime soon."

Shippo had left somewhat halfheartedly. He'd thoroughly missed Kagome when she had been gone, as he always did.

Kagome had felt terrible, but she needed comfort of her own. It hurt her to see Sango like she was, and her mood had dropped significantly more as the sun descended in the sky bellow the horizon. As such, she needed the one who could be a comfort to her.

When she found Inuyasha near the stream a good distance from the village, Kagome took a short intake of breath. He'd removed his robe of the fire rat, and the shirt under it so that all he was wearing was his pants. Her whole body heated instantly as she blushed. _Damn it. _She thought. _He looks so appealing right now..._

"Kagome," said Inuyasha with his back still facing her. He'd heard and smelled her coming a few minutes ago "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I," she stuttered momentarily, "I needed you."

Inuyasha stiffened in shock. He felt Kagome's arm wrap around his midsection from behind in an inviting hug. He found himself liking the feeling, as his own body temperature rose to match that of Kagome's heated skin, but that wasn't his only reaction…

"Kagome," he said huskily, trying to mentally control his newly erected member before she realized, "w-what's wrong?"

"It hurts," said Kagome, "to think about them. I feel so horrible thinking about what they must be going through."

Inuyasha didn't need to ask. He knew what she meant.

"Why were you out here?" she asked.

"I," coughed Inuyasha still trying to control himself, "I wanted to get Sango's new scent off my clothes. It's pretty overpowering."

"Oh," whispered Kagome lightly in a way she had no idea seemed very sensuous to Inuyasha. Then she tightened her grip around him.

Despite his best attempts at control, a deep throated whine escaped Inuyasha's lips.

"What is…?" Kagome began as she worked her way around him to see his face and then became very aware of what had been wrong, or, in her opinion, not so wrong.

"Inuyasha," she said, shocked, as she watched him redden significantly, "I don't, I mean…"

"I know," he said, squirming a bit in her grasp in an attempt to break free, "I'm disgusting Kagome. I'm really sorry…"

Before he could continue his words, not to mention his oxygen supply, had been cut off. Kagome had kissed him, against all of her former better judgment.

"Inuyasha," she said when she'd backed off ever so slightly, barely able to believe herself, "I love you."

"Kagome," he nearly gasped, "I-I love you too."

He kissed her pulled her into him again. This time all of her, as their bodied melded together. Feeling the pressure of his hardened member against her core, Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha took full advantage of this to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome quickly caught on, letting out a hungry murmur. She began to slide her own tongue in and out of his mouth. _In and out, in and out…_

Inuyasha's entire body quaked as he moaned with pleasure, nearly falling to the ground.

Kagome smiled against Inuyasha's mouth, and withdrew her tongue to the entrance of his cavern, flicking it teasingly along his teeth.

"Don't stop!" he begged into her mouth, barely audible.

"But you know," she said, parting her own mouth from his ever so slightly, noticing her now sweat soaked clothes, "this is really unfair. I'm far too clothed for your taste, I'm sure."

As she said this, she began to run her fingers all over the hardened muscles of his upper body, taking special care to enjoy his rock hard abs and pecs as he breathed more and more heavily, then lingering on his biceps and bringing her hands down his arms to his hands, entwining their fingers and lifting his hands to her chest.

"Go on," she whispered both teasingly and sensuously, "have your way with me."

Kagome then winked, and of all things, this brought Inuyasha far enough out of his state of shock to take control of his facilities. He brought both of their hands down to her waist, and pulled her up, wrapping both her legs around his own waist.

Kagome gasped as her heated core brushed up against his member that had still been pressed against her. Tilting her head back, she began to quite literally pant.

Invigorated by the heavenly sounds coming from her, Inuyasha caressed her newly exposed neck with kisses, occasionally licking and nipping at the skin. One of his hands glided up between her shoulder blades and the other came to rest under her rear.

Kagome bucked her entire body into him at the contact, riding her hips up his torso and burying his face in the valley between her breasts.

Inuyasha nearly fell over in ecstasy a second time. Letting out a horse grunt, he again began to caress the skin in front of him with kisses, still licking and nipping sporadically. He then rode his hands up her legs, starting at her knees and working his way up her thighs until they met between her crotch and he felt her soaked panties. She was so wet. He nearly released his seed right then and there just thinking about it, but that was for later, and he restrained himself.

Kagome moaned when she felt the light contact of Inuyasha's hands at her core. Wanting more, she began to slowly glide up and down against his torso, clenching and unclenching her thighs around his hands pushing them slightly in and out of her through her panties with each moment of applied and released pressure. They both began to pant loudly.

Inuyasha relished the movement of her breasts against his face for a few more moments before pulling her back down to his level.

"We need to move." he said huskily.

Kagome pouted. She wanted nothing more than to continue with their current occupation, and she let the set of her eyes convey that desire.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I'll to my best to keep you _entertained_ for the time being."

As Inuyasha began to run even further away from the village, he supported her with one hand between her shoulder blades and worked the other underneath her panties and pushed one finger into her core. Kagome bucked against him again, but he held her in place, pushing and pulling his finger in and out of her folds and tapping her clit rhythmically with his claw. She was so tight. The thought of himself in her later that night nearly drove him over edge again. Kagome's breaths became more ragged, uneven, and gasping and she occasionally let out little whimpers of pleasure. Inuyasha worked a second finger into her folds, and then paused.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome said with gasping labored breaths, "don't stop. Please, don't st-st-stop."

Inuyasha had arrived at their destination, but he wasn't finished with Kagome, and she was in no state to even realize they had stopped.

"Tell me what you want," he cooed into her ear teasingly. He wanted to hear it and he wouldn't continue until he did.

"Kee-keep pushing in… and out of me," she said through labored breaths, "and t-tap my cli-it until I cum."

"What?" he asked huskily, teasingly wiggling both fingers slightly, not knowing how long he would be able to deny her more.

"Make me cum!" she nearly screamed desperately.

Inuyasha stuck both fingers in deeper than he had before. Seconds later, he added a third.

Kagome really screamed, "Fuh-fuh- faster! Harder!"

Inuyasha began to pump in and out of her for all it was worth. He added a fourth finger and began to squeeze her clit between two of them upon each push into her folds. The first time, she gasped, the second, she took a sharp intake of breath, and the third, she screamed as she cum into his hand.

Inuyasha withdrew his hand and began to lick his fingers clean. Upon seeing this, Kagome began to heat again, and became more aware of what was around her quickly before she was overtaken with her drive again.

A quick glace around told her they were in a cave, and in the corner she saw a mound of fur covered bear rugs.

"W-where are we?" she asked breathlessly.

"A cave further away from the village," he provided, "I used to come here at night when you were in heat. The smell was intoxicating."

"Oh," she said in awe.

Inuyasha began to loosen the clamp her legs had formed around his waist. With only a little pressure, the grip was broken. However, when he placed her gently onto the ground he had to catch her again almost instantly. Her entire body was still quaking with ghostly tremors of her previous pleasure.

"I guess I'll have to take care of you now, won't I?" Inuyasha whispered with a suggestive air.

Kagome only had time to gulp and nod before Inuyasha picked her up, carried her bridal style to the rugs, and laid her down softly in the center.

"Kagome," he said, gliding his hands over the fabric soaked with sweat covering her breasts as he remembered her earlier suggestion, "I'm ready to rectify that clothes problem."

Heat rose throughout her entire body again, as did Inuyasha's when he felt the heat emanating from her.

Inuyasha drew himself halfway on top of her before saying, "Kagome, you are not to move. This is for you, understand?"

"Yes," she replied weakly.

With that he climbed fully on top of her and Kagome gasped, feeling his fully erect member again.

"Inuyasha," she said wide eyed, "you're still…?"

"Keh," he said, not without a gleam of pride, "Of course. How could I not be with the noises you were making?"

Kagome blushed crimson.

"Don't worry, you were amazing, and I haven't even had you yet." He said adoringly, "Now, about this shirt, I'm thinking it is a rather ridiculous and unnecessary garment. Wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yes," spluttered Kagome between constricted gulps of air.

With a quick smirk he brought his mouth to her color bone, kissing the skin above her first button on her blouse. He then raised his hands to unbutton the shirt one button at a time, pausing in between to adorn the newly exposed flesh with kisses until all the buttons were undone. He gently slipped both of her arms out, kissing them also, and then lifting her briefly to remove the sweat soaked shirt from her completely and then throw it away.

"Now," he said bemused and completely turned on at the same time, "this contraption keeping your breast bound… I'm being completely honest saying that it is completely ridiculous, and we don't much need it now, do we?"

"Not, not at all." She said with mounting anticipation.

Remembering that the odd garment had hooks in the back, he slid his hands under her from the side while kissing the top of her heaving breasts that were near busting out of their bindings to unhook the contraption, slide it off both her arms and throw it off to the side also.

"The skirt," she said anticipating his next area of concentration, "has a hook and zipper in the back."

He slid his hands under her waist and down to her backside, at which point she let out a light moan and gave a small buck of her hips which he quickly used his body weight to control and waited for her to calm again. When she had, he proceeded to find the hook and zipper, unfasten them, and slide the skirt down her legs using his teeth. Along the way, he hurriedly removed her shoes and shocks, giving each foot scattered kisses that made Kagome giggle.

Inuyasha raised himself to her level again. He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth once again. This time however, he demanded dominance and began to alternate moving his tongue from side to side and in and out. Kagome moaned again, further stimulating the need in Inuyasha.

He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck until he reached the valley between her breasts. He then focused his attention on her right breast. While absentmindedly massaging the left in his hand, he circled kisses around her erect bud until he took it in his mouth, suckling and nipping at it. It became harder instantly. Kagome then gasped and bit her lip, moaning while she grasped the rug beneath her, her whole body quaking with aching pleasure.

"Inuyasha," she begged helplessly, "I need you in me now!"

He almost gave into her before he raised his head a fraction of an inch to tease, "Not quite…"

At this, he took her right breast in his hand and transferred his oral ministrations to her left.

Her insides screamed that she needed him inside her. Her whole body began to squirm in protest, bucking into him as best she could with the little room left to her while he remained on top. As he valiantly continued his former employment, he was aroused beyond reason by the repeated stroking of her knees against his member.

"Oh you'll pay for that," he groaned as he forcefully pulled down his pants, the only barrier between himself and his lover, leaving them tangled haphazardly around his ankles.

Kagome gaped at his bulging member, coming to the realization of how huge it was.

Her admiration was short-lived, as he quickly lowered himself to where she could no longer see, and placed his tip into the folds of her core, summoning his last threads of resistance to grunt huskily, "Baby, tell me what you want."

Kagome screamed in desperate need, "I need you inside me! Come into me fast and hard!"

A flicker of regret flashed across Inuyasha's face as he said to her, "I'm so sorry Kagome," he thrust into her, swallowing her scream with a forceful kiss and, as difficult as it was for him, remained still waiting for her permission to move again.

Kagome's eyes flew wide at the sense of pain that flew through her body and a single tear dropped down her cheek. As the pain began to ebb away, she arched her hips upward into him experimentally and tiny waves of pleasure teased her body. She nodded to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled out, raising his mouth from hers, teased her entrance with his tip, and thrust back into her again and again.

"Harder!" Kagome yelled whimpering, "Faster! Inuyasha please!"

Inuyasha complied, pulling her legs up around his waist to allow himself deeper thrusts. He repeatedly hit the spot that sent her into tremors of pleasure and displayed fireworks behind her eyes.

"Inuyasha! I'm going to, oh! I'm going to cum!"

"So," he grunted, and then screamed, "am I!"

"Inu-Inu," she began and then screamed his name as she climaxed, "INUYASHA!"

"Ka-KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he followed, releasing his seed, giving a last few thrusts to heighten her pleasure for a few more moments, and then go limp and rest, careful not to put to much of his own weight on her.

He the rolled over with her, still inside of her, so that she could rest on top. He liked it like this. He wanted to stay connected to her the entire night.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered into her hair as he grabbed a nearby bear rug and covered them both.

"Goodnight, I luvoo," she said, mumbling the last two words as they both drifted of to sleep, exhausted.

-------

Kagome woke up first in the morning, quickly registering her position and then feeling a still throbbing ache between her legs. She nearly swooned at the thought of the last night. As her mind cleared, she registered her folds tightly clenching around an enormous mass. She smiled to herself as she remembered the position they'd fallen asleep in, guaranteeing a pleasurable start to the morning.

She smiled, then purposefully moaned into his ear as she raise her hips off of him slightly, pulling him out of her and stimulating his member to full attention once again, sending tremors of pleasure down her own aching spine.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, taking in the sensation and smiling as he saw Kagome smiling seductively over him. He gave her a crooked smile and thrust his own hips up at her playfully, signaling for her to continue.

She began to move up and down slowly as she woke both of them fully to their senses. Then, she moved slightly faster as her needs increased.

Inuyasha gave a moan and whispered huskily as his needs became more urgent also, "Oh gods, Kagome, you're so tight. Push me into you harder, and faster!"

"What?" she said teasingly, imitating him from last night.

He smirked and yelled as best he could, "Come harder and faster Kagome! I need you to come down on me hard!"

"If you say so," she replied, not having the willpower at this hour to deny him as she quickened her pace and adjusted the rhythm to bring him into her more roughly.

"Inuyasha, I have to cum!" she groaned, "I can't hold this time."

"It's ok," he managed to choke out, "I can't hold out either."

"Oh, OOOH!" Kagome moaned and Inuyasha emptied his seed into her once again, growling in pleasure as they climaxed together.

Kagome sapped her last reserves of energy to pull herself off of Inuyasha, sliding him out of her, mush to his displeasure. He knew as well as she did though, that if she tightened around him again, they would be stuck there for a while. Both were exhausted beyond any former memory. Kagome just managed to curl up into him, her back grazing his abdominal muscles and pecs, and pull his arm around her waist as he playfully nipped her ear and then nuzzled into her neck in utter exhaustion, both still covered by the bear rug that had never been removed from over them.

Kagome's thoughts began to wander as she began to drift again, but a sudden thought gave her a bolt of energy which caused her to sit up throwing the rug to the side and wincing momentarily as she was still quite sore.

"We have to go!" she half yelled.

"What?" asked Inuyasha confused as he raised himself onto his elbow, "Why?"

"Inuyasha, they'll come looking for us!" she screamed, searching frantically for her clothes, and then saying more softly, "and Sango and Miroku can't find us like this. It would be too cruel."

Inuyasha cursed inwardly. Kagome had a point. "Here," he said, throwing her the last missing garment and hurriedly dressing himself, cursing himself as he remembered that he had left both of his shirts at the stream, "we need to pass the stream on our way back, but we should be able to manage it before anyone gets to suspicious."

-------

_Okay._ Thought Kagome. _We got back alright. I don't think anybody noticed. Now, I just need to read…_ She reached blindly in her bag for the first book that she managed to get a hold of. It was her lit book. _Ok, this will work, now, I can read the first legend, "The Beginning of Man" and I can not think about Inuyasha, or last night, or how sore I really am…_

She began to read:

_In the beginning, there was Buda, and through great kindness, he created earth and the first man and woman, Garu and Shikata, who were lovers. However, by a horrible twist of fate, the woman, Shikata, died before their love could be consummated. The ever kind and merciful Buda looked down on them with pity and raised Shikata, making both of the first humans lesser gods to himself. Following the first consummation of their love, Shikata gave birth to the human race. Her first birthing was so massive that Buda realized just one more would over populate the earth he had worked so hard to create. So, he created a cycle with the mating of Garu and Shikata that upon further consummation of their love their former birthing would all die, to make room for the next. Their many children discovered this and used the spiritual powers passed down to them from their parents to expel them from their bodies in the form of two masses of golden light they could keep and worship in a shrine they created to honor them. However, after many scares in which Garu and Shikata possessed those of less than godly spiritual power, the monks who claimed responsibility over the shrine became aware that they were no longer able to dispel the spirits from their host bodies upon another possession and decided it best to abandon the shrine and erase it from the memory of the populace._

_Whoa. _Kagome thought.

_Those possessed by the spirits were those who were passionately in love. When possessed, they developed an unnaturally intense hunger for each other and a desire to satisfy the other as well. If the hosts would not satisfy the hunger, the spirits of Garu and Shikata were said to reach out to the nearest couple in love and satisfy themselves through them._

_In recent years, a shrine believed by many to be the shrine spoken of in legend has been discovered on the largest island of Japan. A picture of the ancient shrine can be seen below._

"Shit!" Kagome gasped.

Below the caption was a picture of the golden shrine they had visited to get the jewel shard from the snake demon.

-------

**Kitsune: **Ok, so this was my first ever full on and completed lemon… heh, I might have gotten a little carried away. Anyways, the secret is out, and I'm so happy that it is. If you go check out the other chapters again you can probably catch the pun I referred to at the beginning of this chapter. R & R please!


End file.
